wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Andreas
}} |} | class="iumb-hidable-button" | |} Andreas was an arrogant engine who arrives at the Mid Sodor Railway to pull their express. Bio Andreas was built in 1916 by the Hunslet Engine Works for the War Department Light Railways. After the end of the war, Andreas was sold surplus to another railway. Around the 1920s, Andreas was purchased to work on the Mid Sodor as an express engine after its manager signed an agreement with the Isle of Man to run a ferry service from Arlesburgh. He proved himself to be quite disagreeable and conceited mere moments after he set wheels on his new railway, complaining his loading speeds to be below standard, and along with several other insults to the railway and Atlas, fell out with Stuart on their first meeting, though this did not cease his arrogance in the slightest. A few weeks after his arrival, Andreas deliberately left a passenger at Ulfstead Road behind despite hearing the man shouting out to him to wait, believing he shouldn't wait for individuals who couldn't catch their train. When he arrived at Arlesburgh West, he and his driver were confronted by the manager, who questioned the express engine on whether he heard the man or not, with Andreas claiming he didn't. Upon hearing this, the manager, to the express engine's horror, assigned him to Falcon's work while the latter would take over the express. Believing his demotion was caused by one man, Andreas vowed never to take this humiliation, as Falcon overhearing and observing everything from a few tracks beside. The next morning, Andreas refused to build up steam so as he could pull the Horse and Cart, going as far as wheeshing steam from his pipes, narrowly injuring his fireman. Following this, Andreas was confined to the shed. A week after this outburst, Duke told a continuously sulking Andreas about how the previous #2, Stanley, ended up being turned into a pumping engine behind the sheds after refusing to listen to advice. Andreas dismissed this at first, only to have the engine in question speaking up for himself. Horrified by the prospect of meeting a similar fate, Andreas pleaded Duke to speak to the manager for him to let him out by the promise of doing whatever job he was assigned to. His wish was granted, but his thirst for the express made him jealous of seeing anyone but himself pulling the train. One day, Lily, who was a guaranteed connection with Andreas, arrived a minute late due to her waiting a passenger at the previous station, to be reprimanded by the narrow gauge engine, claiming "passenger trains are too important to be delayed by just one man". Upon hearing this statement, Falcon, who was again nearby, began to have doubts about the series of events occurred around Andreas recently, and after hearing from Gertrude and Millicent they heard the passenger from a few weeks ago calling out quite clearly, Falcon felt he was ready to confront Andreas the next time they met. At Arlesdale, Andreas confessed grudgingly after Falcon's interrogation he heard the passenger as well, but he didn't care a it was the late man that was in the wrong. Shocked and furious, Falcon called Andreas a liar and a disgrace to the railway, triggering an argument which was hastily extinguished by Duke, who scolded both engines due to their temper and trait respectively, just as their manager showed up, and declared to Andreas that Stuart's maintenance was now the only reason he was still operating, and his behaviour was not to be tolerated on the railway and he would meet his end if he put so much as another bolt out of line. Being demoted to goods work, Andreas grumbled continuously, and after insulting Atlas whilst pulling some trucks, formed the last straw from them to avenge him. Surging forwards and knocking his crew of the footplate, Andreas derailed onto the Standard Gauge tracks after crashing through the buffers at Arlesburgh West, narrowly escaping being rammed by Lily, who was pulling into the station. After being rerailed, the manager had had enough of Andreas. Falcon shunted Andreas to the sheds, where he was left until the manager decided he was to be converted into a boat for use at Arlesburgh Harbour. He was presumably scrapped, since steam boats these days are rare. Persona Andreas was a troublesome engine who had a strong sense of self importance, which lead to him being arrogant and conceited. He was also a shameless liar, lying being his instant reaction to cover up for the mistakes he made caused by his arrogance, and going as far as believing his lies were justified and everyone but himself was in the wrong. Livery Andreas was painted yellow with black wheels, running board and cylinders and red buffer beams at his front and back. Appearances *Season 2 STMY - Arrogance, Mistrust, Storm Damage (mentioned), Last Straw (mentioned) Voice Actor * Tomwood555 Trivia * He and Shane share a theme. * It appears his faces, as well as Hubert's, are based on that of Max and Monty from the TV series. * Andreas was the only Mid Sodor Railway engine who possess buffers. * Andreas is based on the largest single type narrow gauge locomotive in the United Kingdom, a 'War Office' Hunslet "Waroff" class 4-6-0T, built in 1916, which more info can be found here: http://www.warofficehunslet.org.uk/introblurb.html * Like Stanley, he too has seen service in the War Department Light Railways. Gallery File:Andreas2.png File:Mistrust.png File:Andreas3.png File:AndreasPromo.jpg|Promo File:AndreasBasis.jpg|Basis Category:Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Characters Category:Tank Engines Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Antagonists Category:Island of Sodor Category:Saved Engines Category:Sodor: The Modern Years Category:Scrapped Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Original Characters